


It's Cold Out Here, Heat Me Up

by sageness



Category: due South
Genre: Canon - TV, Episode Related, Epistolary, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-10
Updated: 2007-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-03 18:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageness/pseuds/sageness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're going to be all right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Cold Out Here, Heat Me Up

**Author's Note:**

> China_Shop [asked about the subtext of the postcard Vecchio sends Fraser in "Burning Down the House"](http://china-shop.livejournal.com/247110.html).

Dear Benny,

This sucks. I know we've been fighting like cats and dogs, and now you know why I've been pulling away. I thought I was going to have time to tell you, but I've been wracking my mind for months now and there just wasn't ever a good way. Sorry.

I miss you already. Hope you had fun up north.

You're going to be all right. You're always all right; you're Fraser.

I'm not thinking about our last kiss, but I might be thinking about our first. Remember it? Course you do. You never forget.

Wish me luck, okay?

Take care,

~Ray

ps. Ma's expecting you at dinner Sunday. Don't forget.

pps. I know you'll keep an eye on the family, too. Don't let Frannie do anything stupid.

ppps. I'll think of you. 'Cause, you know, I never stopped.


End file.
